Headboards and Hairdye
by lyrical-tragedy
Summary: He thought that spending some time alone with his partner actually meant getting to spend some time with him. Having the heavy bathroom door separating them was not Frank's idea of fun.


My Chemical Romance - Frank Iero/Gerard Way.

**Warnings: **graphic sex

**Summary: **_He thought that spending time alone with his partner actually meant getting to spend some time with him. Having the heavy bathroom door separating them was not Frank's idea of fun._

* * *

><p>Frank lounged on the plush bed within his and Gerard's apartment as he listened to the persistent cursing that was coming from the adjacent bathroom. It seemed as if he had been waiting for several hours now for his partner to come out of the bathroom, in reality it had only been just over forty five minutes since Gerard had announced that he felt like dyeing his hair. Over the years that they had been together Frank had gotten used to Gerard's spur of the moment decisions regarding his hair care; helping Gerard change his image had become somewhat of a routine. The singer had been through so many colours on the spectrum that Frank couldn't help but think there weren't many more choices that he could actually make.<p>

It wasn't a shock to him in the slightest when Gerard had locked himself in the bathroom to take care of his hair, Frank had noticed over the past few weeks how Gerard would finger at his brown roots that were beginning to show whenever there was any kind of reflective surface around. He had come to a definitive conclusion that Gerard was more than likely just touching up his roots in black ready for when they went on tour in a few weeks time.

Frank, however, couldn't deny the fact that he was bored. He thought that spending time alone with his partner actually meant getting to _spend some time with him._ Having the heavy bathroom door separating them was not Frank's idea of fun.

Frank leant against the headboard of the bed as he flicked aimlessly through the television channels, sighing in frustration as the evening programming proceeded to fry his brain. He briefly thought about jerking off just to pass the time but he couldn't deny the fact that he would much rather have Gerard's lips wrapped around his cock; his warm wet mouth stretched around him as his throat constricted deliciously. Frank was swiftly brought hurtling out of his thoughts by the sound of loud clattering followed by a string of curses coming from inside the small bathroom.

"You alright in there Gee?" Frank questioned as he glanced towards the closed door.

"_Fuckingmotherfuckingshit." _Gerard cursed "I'm fine."

"What are you doing in there babe? It doesn't take that long to dye your roots Gerard."

"I'm almost done. I promise." Gerard replied, sounding increasingly flustered on the other side of the door. Frank rolled his eyes impatiently as his imminent reply was cut off by the sound of a hairdryer from inside the bathroom. He sighed heavily and allowed his body to fall backwards on the comfortable bed, staring at the ceiling. If there was one thing that Frank Iero hated in his life was waiting. He couldn't help but smile to himself as he heard the familiar click of the hairdryer switching off, causing a comfortable silence to fall over the room.

"Gee, come on. We're supposed to be spending the evening together and you're ruining it by fucking around with your damn hair again. I should be balls deep in your ass by now." Frank whined as the bathroom door finally opened slowly as Gerard inched his way into the room "Holy _shit…"_

Frank was suddenly lost for words as his eyes locked upon Gerard, specifically his hair. His partner was shirtless, wearing nothing but a pair of pale pink pyjama pants; however it wasn't his arousing state of undress that was currently capturing Frank's attention, it was his hair. His bright red, fire truck coloured hair. Frank got up off the bed and walked over to Gerard in shock; he should have expected it really as Gerard had never been one to follow socially acceptable _rules_, but his hair was red – _really fucking red._ Frank reached up and stroked the soft vibrant strands through his agile fingers before suddenly pulling hard causing Gerard to let out a girly yelp at the pain in his head.

"Jesus Frank! What the hell was that for?"

"I was just checking that your hair was real, you know, not a wig or anything." Frank replied apologetically as Gerard rubbed at his sore head dramatically.

"Christ! It's real. I didn't spend ages in the bathroom fixing a damn wig on my head." He pouted as Frank continued to stare at his lover's hair in awe.

"Wow."

"You don't like it do you?"

"I never said that. It's just…different. Very different." Frank replied as he continued to run his fingers through Gerard's soft hair, his eyes completely transfixed on the striking red. Gerard closed his eyes instinctively as the soft touches soothed his scalp, he'd always loved it when Frank played with his hair; whether it was just feather like caresses or full on pulling when they fucked, it all seemed to arouse him no matter what. "It's so damn soft…and red. It looks fucking hot." Frank continued, backing Gerard up against the bathroom door and pressing their bodies together.

Gerard smirked as Frank instantly began to kiss and suck on his sensitive neck, leaving his mark on the pale skin that was exposed to him. He briefly worried that he was going to end up having dark bruises and bite marks on his neck just in time for the start of the tour, however, these thoughts were suddenly wiped out of his mind by Frank's hand palming his cock through the thin cotton material of his pyjama pants.

"You like it then?" Gerard breathed out as Frank's fingers continued to trace the outline of his hardening cock. Frank grinned and slipped his hand into the redhead's pants. He loved the feeling of Gerard's cock hardening under his touch, thick and heavy in his hand.

"Fuck yeah."

"Yeah?"

"Fucking hot." Frank all but moaned out as he bit down softly on Gerard's neck, his teeth grazing the skin before he flipped their positions so his own back was against the wall. Gerard bit his bottom lip, feigning innocence as Frank removed his hand from his cock and began to fiddle with his own belt buckle before running his hand through his hair once again. "M'fuck, want your mouth on me babe. Wanna fist your hair while I fuck that gorgeous mouth of yours." He continued the tone of his voice making Gerard shiver in anticipation; he knew he was in for one hell of a good fucking tonight. He'd predicted that his new hair would have some kind of effect on Frank; however, he didn't expect that it would end up turning his lover into a ridiculously horny mess before his eyes.

Gerard winked slyly as he sunk to his knees on the carpeted floor before yanking Frank's jeans and boxer briefs down in one swift movement. Frank groaned at the sight of Gerard on his knees in front of him, ready and willing to take everything that he had to give. Frank gripped his cock at the base and rubbed the head on Gerard's pink lips, smearing pre-come as the redhead flicked out his tongue devilishly before taking Frank's cock halfway into his mouth. Frank's hands instantly shot to Gerard's hair at the contact on his heated flesh, gripping onto the vibrant red strands eagerly as his lover began sucking it off like it was his job. A job that he knew he was fucking _good _at.

Gerard moaned filthily around Frank's cock as the brunet shoved his hips forward, almost gagging him in the process. Gerard couldn't deny the fact that he loved sucking his boyfriend's cock, especially when Frank took control like this. He loved the burn on his scalp from where Frank gripped his hair, he loved the feeling of his cock sliding down the back of his throat and testing his limits; however, the thing that he couldn't get enough of was the fact that he knew he was bringing Frank untold amounts of pleasure. Frank thumped his head against the wooden door and groaned loudly as he untangled his fingers from Gerard's red hair; he knew that if he carried on fucking his partner's eager mouth like this he was going to come before he'd even got inside him. Frank grasped his cock at the base and slid it out from Gerard's mouth, unable to stop the moan from rising in his throat as he looked down at his lover.

Gerard looked like a fucking _porn star_ down on his knees in front of Frank, his rosy lips were swollen and slick as a string of pre-come slicked from his mouth to the head of Frank's cock. Gerard grinned and licked his lips, loving the taste of his partner as he looked up at him through his lashes. It took all of Frank's self control to not just carry on fucking Gerard's mouth; especially when he noticed that he had pushed his pyjama pants down slightly and was fisting his own cock eagerly. Frank gripped onto Gerard's bare shoulders and pulled him up to face him before crushing their lips together in a heated kiss, tasting himself and Gerard on his tongue.

"Wanna fuck you." Frank mumbled into the kiss, his voice muffled as Gerard continued to attack his mouth feverishly before pulling away and taking small slow steps backwards towards the plush bed, leaving Frank practically panting like a dog in heat up against the bathroom door.

"You want to fuck me? You want to fuck me into the mattress and come in this tight ass?" Gerard questioned obscenely as he turned his back to Frank and pulled down his pants, bending over slightly and looking over his shoulder to make sure that Frank was getting a perfect view of his ass. Frank felt as if he was nailed to the door as he watched his boyfriend putting on a show just for him; his cock twitched as Gerard got on his knees on the bed, sucking and moaning on his own fingers whilst never breaking eye contact with him over his shoulder.

"Fuck Gee, you're such a beautiful whore." Frank breathed out as he lazily stroked his hard cock. Gerard flicked his hair out of his eyes and arched his back as he worked the first spit slicked finger inside his hole.

"Only for you babe." Gerard grunted as he loosened himself up, moaning loudly as he pushed a second finger inside. Frank finally managed to get his brain to function as he stripped off the remainder of his constrictive clothing whilst never taking his eyes off the fact that Gerard was fingering himself on the bed. Frank walked over to his partner and grasped onto Gerard's wrist before pushing the redheads fingers inside himself, _hard._

"Oh fuck…ngh…" Gerard groaned loudly as his fingers pushed against his prostate, sending pleasure running from the tips of his toes straight to his leaking cock. He bowed his head forward and rocked back against the pressure of his fingers as Frank controlled the pace, his freshly dyed red hair falling over his eyes once again. The push-pull of his fingers, whilst pleasurable, wasn't enough to fully satisfy him. He wanted nothing more than to feel Frank's thick cock stretching him and fucking him the way he liked, making his back arch in pure pleasure as Frank took him hard.

"Fuck, you look fucking hot like this." Frank said as he tugged at Gerard's wrist, causing his fingers to slip out of his ass with a pop. Gerard whimpered at the loss as Frank gripped onto both of his wrists and pushed the redhead face first onto the bed as he draped himself over Gerard's back, his hard cock pressed in the crack of his ass. Frank rested his chin on his partners shoulder as he lay flush against his body. He began to roll his hips slowly but firmly, teasing himself as well as Gerard; Frank continued to rut against Gerard's ass, his cock instantly seeming to revert him back into a horny teenager as soon as he made skin on skin contact.

Gerard couldn't help but groan whenever Frank's cock brushed his hole, arching his back to try and get him to slip inside only to feel Frank's hand on his back to push him back down to the bed again. Frank released his firm hold on Gerard's wrists as he brought his hand down to caress the soft skin of his partner's ass whilst he fisted the other within Gerard's red hair. The younger man couldn't deny the burning fact that Gerard's hair was turning him on immensely; out of all the colours he had been all Frank could think of was that the vibrant red looked _sofuckinghot._ Frank was suddenly brought out of his pleasurable thoughts by the sound of Gerard's voice, desperate and needy underneath him.

"Frank please. Come on."

"You're really desperate for it aren't you?"

"Yes fuck…please Frank."

Frank smirked as he removed himself with as much restraint as he could from off Gerard's body before pushing on the redhead's hip in order to get him to turn on his back. Gerard instantly pulled Frank down for a searing kiss as he opened his legs wantonly to fit his partner between his thighs. Frank groaned into the kiss as Gerard's hand slipped in between their bodies to stroke his leaking cock; he knew that if Gerard carried on touching him like this he was going to end up shooting his load before he ever got inside him. Frank broke the passionate embrace and reached over to the bedside table and opened the drawer to retrieve the lube, he couldn't help but laugh as he popped open the cap and his senses were hit with the sweet smell of strawberries; _fucking Gerard and his penchant for scented lube. _Gerard began to finger himself impatiently once again as Frank slicked up his cock, moaning loudly at the slip and slide of his own touch. Frank grinned at the sight below him and pulled Gerard's fingers out from himself as the redhead moved his legs onto Frank's shoulders, opening himself up completely to his trusted partner.

"Ready?" Frank questioned as he rubbed the head of his cock at Gerard's hole, pressing against him firmly.

"Frank, I'm more than ready. I've been ready for the past half an hour…m'oh fuck yeah." Gerard groaned as his words were instantly cut off by Frank pushing into him _hard_, finally giving him what he wanted and needed. Gerard threw his head back onto the soft pillow exposing his pale throat as the delicious feeling of being full of Frank's cock overwhelmed him completely. No matter how many times they had sex Gerard never got tired of having Frank fuck him. Frank leant down to bite and suck feverishly down the column of his throat, folding him practically in half as the redheads legs remained on his shoulders. Frank loved the fact that Gerard was so flexible; years of touring had toned his muscles resulting in an adventurous sex life. They had lost count of the amount of times the bedside lamp had to be replaced when flailing limbs had sent it crashing to the bedroom floor in the throes of passion.

"You're so fucking tight Gerard." Frank gasped as Gerard's heat engulfed him.

"Just how you like it babe." Gerard grunted as Frank finally began to move inside him. Frank didn't bother working the redhead up to the intensity of his thrusts, he just began slamming into his partner eagerly; he knew that Gerard would be able to take everything that he gave him. Frank's fingers gripped onto Gerard's calves on his shoulders, inevitably going to leave bruises on his pale legs. Gerard couldn't deny the fact that he liked bruises, knowing that they came from Frank during their passionate encounters was a major turn on for him.

"Fuck…oh!" Gerard gasped, his hips snapping up involuntarily as Frank hit his prostate dead on, the small bundle of nerves making his body feel as though it was on fire.

"There?" Frank questioned triumphantly as he gripped onto his boyfriends legs as he continued to push into him at a frenzied pace.

"M'fuck…yes…right there." He cried out, his legs slipping from Frank's shoulders too wrap tightly around his waist. Frank rested one of his hands on the bed next to Gerard's head whilst the other hand gripped onto his hips as he slammed into him. Gerard was a writhing mess underneath Frank as he moved his hands to grip onto the metal bars of the headboard, the bed beginning to protest at the force of Frank's rapid thrusts. Frank could feel the sweat beginning to form on his body as he continued to snap his hips forward; he couldn't deny the fact that he loved seeing the redhead come undone beneath him, unrestrained and uninhibited.

The brunet could feel the familiar warmth beginning to spread in the pit of his stomach right down to the tips of his toes. He felt Gerard clench himself around his cock, determined to bring his lover to one hell of a climax. Frank couldn't stop the loud moans pouring from his throat as he continued to push into Gerard's tight heat, the headboard hitting the wall with each hard thrust. Frank felt sorry for the neighbours as the headboard continued to bang loudly; however there was no way he was going to stop, the neighbours should be used to it by now.

"Fuck Gerard…I'm gonna come." Frank gasped out as Gerard continued to white knuckle the bars of the headboard.

"Come on Frank…uh…do it." He urged, pushing his hips up to meet Frank's. The brunet moaned out loudly as his deep thrusts turned into sharp jabs before he finally stilled and came inside his lover. Gerard instantly felt the warmth fill him; he never got tired of feeling his partner release inside of him as he gasped out pleasurably, all of his nerve endings beginning too tingle. He desperately wanted to come, _now._

"M'fuck…god." Frank breathed out as he rested his sweaty forehead against Gerard's, pulling his sensitive cock from out of his body with a slick pop. Gerard could feel the come sliding out of his used hole deliciously. Frank unwrapped Gerard's legs from his waist and grinned at his partner before slinking down his body to grasp at Gerard's leaking untouched cock. Gerard moaned at the contact on his sensitive flesh, he wasn't going to last long as he stretched out like a cat on the bed. He felt Frank's wet mouth engulf his cock, bobbing his head swiftly as he took his length to the back of his throat, determined to get him off. Gerard felt as if he was floating, he didn't know whether to push his hips up towards Frank's mouth or back onto the fingers that were now being thrust into his ass, slick with Frank's come.

"Fuck…oh…I'm coming." Gerard gasped out. Frank shoved his fingers hard into the redhead, hitting his prostate dead on which instantly made him arch his back in pleasure. Frank continued to suck as Gerard's come filled him mouth, swallowing down all that his lover had to give him.

"_Shitmotherfuckinggod…_.ah" Gerard breathed out as his softening cock slipped from Frank's mouth, his limbs feeling loose and boneless as he came down from his intense orgasm. He uncurled his stiff fingers from the bars of the headboard and gripped onto Frank's shoulders to pull him up his body. Frank smiled as he lay on top of Gerard, both men spent. Gerard kissed his partner heatedly as the brunet buried a hand in his red hair.

"Love you." Frank mumbled against Gerard's lips as he broke the kiss and twirled the hair around his fingers. No matter how rough and raw the sex was between them, they always were gentle with each other afterwards.

"Love you too." Gerard replied as he reached out to the bedside table in order to retrieve his cigarettes. Frank rolled off his body with a contented sigh as he stretched comfortably on the bed before sitting up as Gerard remained on his back; he didn't want to move, not just yet.

"We need a shower, and we need to change the sheets." Frank laughed as he looked between Gerard's still spread legs and noticed his come staining the sheets and his partner's ass. Gerard grinned as he pulled a cigarette from out of the packet, lighting up before passing the smoke to Frank lazily and retrieving one for himself. They smoked in a relative comfortable silence until Gerard finally decided to move from his position on the bed. He stubbed out his cigarette in the ashtray and hauled himself up from off the bed, the familiar twinge in his ass a constant reminder of Frank being inside him. Frank grinned appreciatively as he watched Gerard's naked form walk towards the full length mirror in the bedroom; his toned body a sight that Frank would never get tired of staring at. The brunet felt his cock twitch as he continued to check out his boyfriend as he smoked.

Gerard ran his fingers through his freshly dyed hair and fluffed it up in a futile attempt too get the unruly vibrant strands to comply. He shrugged and turned back around to face Frank directly, a devilish smile playing on his lips as he instantly noticed how intently his partner was currently watching him. Gerard ran his fingers through his hair once again.

"So… you like my new hair then?"

Frank just smirked in appreciation before walking over to Gerard and burying his fingers into the red.

"Do you really need to ask?"


End file.
